The Chronicle Of The Abysswalker
by RavensWorld
Summary: This is the unique story of a hero, striving for justice in Fiore. Follow the footsteps of Artorias, a S-class mage from Fairy Tail, when he is facing his greatest threats for protecting his friends and Fairy Tail.[Discontinued, look at my profile for rewrite]
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys ^^,**_

 _ **This is my first time after a long time I start writing fanfics again.**_

 _ **I know my writing is pretty immature and lame, but please keep reading and give me your thought about it. I might improve after some chapters.**_

 _ **PS: My chapters will get much longer after the first few, so do not worry about the length! :D**_

* * *

 _ **X784**_

"Garharharharharhar, this is truly what you can call life, right boys?" A deep manly voice declared. The man was 8 ft tall. He had a barbarian like body with a snake like tattoo on his fore arm.

He wore a brown leather waistcoat which is left open showing up his well-toned body. He had also brown spiky hair, which seemed kind of fake if you looked at them too long.

Somewhere deep down in Clover Town, there was a large building, being hidden by the forest surrounding it. It was the headquarter of a so called group of thugs called ´The Frightful Dragons´. They had been causing trouble to the town folk for quite a long time. It seemed like no one had the courage to mess with them...

Shouts supporting his announcement echoed through the dimmed light restaurant.

"We are truly the frightful dragons, Boss. With no one standing in our way we will soon be as rich as one of those noblemen.", claimed another voice to the group.

The men laughed and raised their glasses.

"On our boss Richey, who brought us back on our path!"

"AYE!"

They drank and truly enjoyed their victory. Some time ago those men had no good future in sight. After some magicians showed up and beat their asses, they were broken apart, but when Richey showed up, everything went upward again. And now they really had the feeling they could take over the world together.

"Huh? The rum is out already?", said a surprised voice.

"No problem boys. I will go get some." A large man stood up from the bar and made his way to the door. He looked like a bodybuilder. Clearly no man to mess around casually.

"Thanks Vice-cap´. You are a life safer!"

While he made his way to the door, he suddenly heard a knocking on the door.

"Hm? Who is th-.."

" BOOOOOOM!"

Suddenly the front door crash open, hitting the man thus sending him flying backward into the wooden bar wall, taking some other clueless men with him.

While all men, still shocked and full of disbelieve from what just happened, looked at the hole on the wall, a silhouette was standing there.

"W-Who are you?!", stammered one of them scared.

The silhouette, still in the light, made some steps forward and revealed himself as a knight with black armor, around 6 ft. tall with a great sword on his back. His long navy blue cape gave him a somewhat heroic appearance. He gulped.

"I am the light who overcomes the shadow. I am the henchman of justice. I am the sword of the poor. I am the..."

Silence shot through the room.

"Dammit, I forgot the last phrase..." He looked around embarrassed. "Mind if I repeat myself?"

The crowd was clearly enraged.

"I hope ya got a good reason for beating up my boys and for smashing up our headquarter. " Richey shouted at him, now instead of a bottle of whiskey a giant bat in the hand.

"Well, I got a little request here telling me that there is some little gang striving around here, so I came around bringing you some justice. Submit yourselves and I promise you I will show you mercy." The silver knight explained while he waved around a piece of paper.

"Did he just call us..." Started a voice.

"Little gang." Finished another voice.

The situation heated up while the thugs looked at each other confused. Then they fumbled out bats, maces and swords.

"Boys, make sure you leave him somewhat alive so I can torture him a bit." A grin appeared on Richey's face.

The knight sighed after hearing his statement.

"Negotiations failed." The knight pulled out his greatsword, ready to strike down the first few who dared to attack him.

Some goon tried his luck by swinging down his hammer on him, but the swordsman caught it easily in the air with his bare hand. Then he threw the hammer at his friends. Almost too easily he knocked out those in front of him with a mere blow with the broadside of his fierce weapon. He then proceeded doing so while more and more men fell against the wall unconscious. The knight had it pretty easy till he reached Richey, who wildly slashed around with his giant weapon.

The knight easily dodged his strikes and then proceeded by kicking him into his guts, making Richey fall behind a few steps, groaned in pain. Although it was shown that it was quite a strong strike since the wooden floor under him cracked up.

´Quite hard to fight as swordsman when you have to let your enemies alive´, the knight sighed while looking at his opponent.

"You seem to have quite the strength in your arms, big man." Although he wore a helmet, you could feel him smirking. "But you have bad luck facing a swordsman like me."

"I´m gonna take revenge that you humiliated my men!", Richey angrily declared and charged forward.

This time the knight didn´t dodge his attack, but attacked at the same time. As the bat touched the sword, it exploded into tiny wood splinter, surprising the man.

"Checkmate!", the knight happily called out and hit Richey with the broadside, sending him straight into the dream world.

Turning around, he looked over ´the field of destruction´, but his work has still not ended.

While he tied them up, one of the defeated thugs asked, who he was.

"Oh, right! I didn´t tell you guys my name." The knight raised his stature. "I´m Artorias, S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, at your service."

"T-T-The Abysswalker of Fairy Tail?!" The mans eyes widened in disbelief. "We were truly stroke by bad luck this time." The thug fainted again.

"Guess I will call the Army of Fiore now." The knight stretched his arms and yawned. "Then off to Fairy Tail, my home."

* * *

After giving it some thought i decided to give my most favourite character from Dark Souls, Artorias, the chance as OC in Fairy Tail.

Although the only thing i got from Artorias is his appearance and his name. I kinda liked the thought of Artorias fighting for Justice in Fiore, so why not write a fanfic about it? :D

Hope you liked my prologue and don´t forget to review!


	2. Return To Fairy Tail

**Hi! ^^**

 **It´s me again.**

 **So after giving it some thought, i (may have) decided to replace Mystogan with Artorias. I think it would be interesting for the story to see a what if scenario.**

 **I will also follow the canon in this story, so i won´t break apart from the original storyline, although i will surely add in some filler chapters or flashbacks to explain, why he is even called "the Abysswalker".**

 **I really appreciate every support from outside and i promise you that my writing will improve by every chapter :D i´m not an expert in writing, but i´m doing my best to improve it.**

 **\- Raven**

* * *

 **X784**

It was a gorgeous, sunny day in the town of Magnolia. The people were bustling in the market, children played in the roads and the canals were full of activity. The sun shone bright, as if the day had just begun and a new sun would banish all darkness.

In the middle of this town, there was a guild called Fairy Tail, known as one of the strongest guilds in whole Fiore. But the guild wasn´t as peaceful as this town. Right now it was wrapped in a battle between ice and fire.

"Take this, Ice Princess! **Fire Dragon´s Iron Fist**!" A pink haired guy shouted as he swung a fist bathed in his raging orange flames.

"Bring it on, ash face!" A black haired guy responded as he slammed his fist into his open palm to ready his magic, which seemed to be ice magic. " **Ice Make: Block**!" A big block of ice suddenly appeared, fending off the fire attack but shattered immediately afterwards.

Not giving up, the guy with the flames continued his pursuit as he readied another fiery fist, which hit his target right in his face but at the same time got hit by another block of ice, sending him straight through the room.

Then, a man with white spiky hair and black eyes, wearing a dark blue jacket, loose pants, and weird looking sandals, interfered into the fight. "Real men don´t fight with their friends like that! I will show you how a real man fights!"

"Butt out, Elfman!" Both shouted annoyed and they kicked him from their battle ground, knocking him out.

"Well, he didn't last very long", one of the spectators called Max said with a both jokingly and slightly disappointed undertone.

While the people were watching the spectacle, which seemed to be common in the guild, a person entered the room. Even if you couldn´t see him, you could identify him by the sound of the rattle each time his iron foot touches the ground.

"Well well, you can´t even go out on a mission without you both making trouble." Artorias said while he moved forward, removing his helmet. He revealed his short black hair, which was a bit spiky now cause of the helmet he wore. His golden eyes searched through the room to make sure everything was the same how he left it. He had a fairly young face for his stature, surprising everyone who expected an experienced old man within the armor.

The guy with the flames lost his attention for his shirtless rival when he saw the knight approaching. He had a toothy smirk on his face.

"Artorias! This time I´ll beat you!" He shouted while he jumped right at his newly chosen enemy. "Fire Dr-..!"

Before he could prepare his magic, Artorias grabbed his sleeve and threw him against the wooden wall, leaving him unconscious, ending the fight in few seconds. His previous fight mate sat next to him while he keeps touching him with a wooden stick, trying to figure out if he was still alive.

"You never learn out of your defeats, Natsu." Artorias sighed but a tiny trail of a smile grew on his face cause he got remembered how he once was when he entered this guild.

"Welcome home, Artorias! How was your quest?" A small old man asked while he was sitting on the bar counter, drinking some mug of booze.

Artorias sat down next to him and got a glass of milk by a white haired girl called Mirajane, which was his favourite drink.

"Well, the quest was of course far too easy." The knight explained while he looked at his glass. "They didn´t even have a mage in their rows."

"Then why not take a S-Class Job for change? How long has it been since you were doing one?"

"If it were only that easy, gramps. There has not been a single S-class quest for me for months." Artorias sighed. "And every time I want to pick one, Titania takes all the requests for herself. If I don´t get a request with a good bounty soon, I might not be able to pay my rent..." He scratched his head by the thought of having to move out from his old home. Although the rent was really overprized, he liked his house and would do everything to stay in there.

"If I am not wrong, there should be a new request on the second floor. It just came in a few hours ago."

A new gimp of hope fired up in his eyes after he heard Mirajanes words. Immediately he stood up, hugging Mirajane shortly with tears in his eyes as a sign of gratitude and then he ran up like a flash to the second floor.

After he entered the rumoured room, he glanced over the request board at the other side of the room. He couldn´t believe his eyes. There was indeed hanging a S-Class Job, ready to take.

He gulped. Then he walked forwards in heavy steps. This felt like a dream. In front of him was the solution for all his problems. He only needed to take the request and it´s officially his. How hard can this possible be?

Slowly he reached out for the piece of paper, while he glanced over to the huge sum of money he would be rewarded. But before his hand could reach the paper, it disappeared in the hand of someone other. In disbelief Artorias looked to his side. There was a girl with red hair standing. She had an armor like him and a blue skirt as addition. Although he was standing right beside her, she didn´t even glance at him when she took the paper, then turning around, just to walk away.

Artorias felt torn apart, but he knew that he couldn´t let it slide this time. He grinded his teeth.

"Just what do you think you are doing Erza?"

Feeling the rage behind her back, Erza stopped walking and turned around once more, sending him a threatening glance.

"I´m taking a request. Do you have a problem with that?"

Walking towards her, Artorias keeps starring at Erza.

"Yes, I do. I was there before so you have no right to take it. Give it back!" Artorias demanded and stopped walking, now standing right before her.

Erza didn´t move at all, but you could feel that the situation was getting more and more tense.

It was silent.

Then Erza suddenly turned her back to Artorias.

"I took it first, so deal with it." She shortly answered.

That was it. Artorias took the handle of his greatsword and was about to draw it, but then a certain old man interfered.

"If you both desire to do the S-class job, why do you not do it both as team?" He asked while he stood at the entrance. He seemed to feel the build up tension in the 2nd floor and so went up to see it himself.

"T-Together?!" Stammered Artorias, surprised from the suggestion by his master.

"Yes, I think you would do a good team. Don´t you think so?" Makarov smiled, proud of his idea.

While Artorias was still surprised and shocked by this idea, Erza just nodded, then giving Artorias the piece of paper.

"We will meet tommorow at the train station. Make sure to come on time."

Artorias clearly didn´t like how this thing turned out, but he couldn´t disagree now. I mean, how bad can it be to be together with Erza on a quest?


	3. The Beginning Of An Adventure

**Zulu Island Arc**

 _Artorias could feel the warm sun shining on his neck as he was walking in a field of grain. He didn´t remember why he was here, nor how he got here, but right now he wasn´t interested about reasons. It was peaceful, and the whole situation felt like a trance. He could hear the birds chirping at the trees and a gentle wind was blowing around his ears as he walked down the way_

 _Far above in the sky an eagle was circulating him, but he was more interested in the thing before him. An empty fountain was standing there, being a bit off here on the field. He was not sure, but for a moment he could hear a light voice inside of it. Artorias leaned forward and looked down into the emptiness. It almost seemed like there was no end of it at all. Then he could hear it again. He could hear somebody calling for help._

 _Leaning more forward, Artorias tried to find out who was calling for help, but when he wanted to shout something, he suddenly felt a push from behind. Shocked he turned around and what he saw, he couldn´t believe. Someone who looked exactly like him, was standing behind Artorias. He had a mad grin on his face as he was pushing him down into the darkness._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Artorias screamed as he fell down the abyss. He felt helpless as the light more and more withdrew from his sight._

 _When he fell on the ground, he felt no pain at all, but he was seemingly disturbed by the endless darkness around him. He tried to run, but something slowed him down underneath his feet. There were dead corpses lying everywhere around him. One of the corpses turned its head to him. It was a young boy._

 _"You killed me."_

* * *

He woke up with a scream, bathed in sweat. He gasped for air, still terrified. Although he already knew that it was all a dream, he could still feel the voice inside his head.

He stood up and walked to the table, grabbing the bundle of herb, which Porlyusica once gave him. He took a pair of it and chew it. Then he took a sip of water to swallow it down. The old woman told him to only take it in small amounts. It´s purpose was to supress stress and help him sleep better.

 _´This damn dream will never end...´_ He thought to himself as he went to bed again and laid down.

Soon the drug unfolded its power and Artorias fell asleep.

* * *

"Didn´t I tell you to come early?" Erza lectured him with an angry expression.

It was already noon and cause Artorias overslept, he even dared to let Erza wait.

"I´m sorry, I didn´t sleep very good last night." The knight excused himself with a both embarrassed and dozy face, which brought Erza to hit his head with her fist to bring him back to reality.

"Jeez, how did someone like you even become S-class?"

"I ask myself that every day." Artorias jokingly said, which only brought him in another frightening glance from Erza.

"Well, whatever. Our target is Zulu Island. I hope you did some research about the island?"

The time stopped for a moment for Artorias. Did she say Island? They were going to an Island?

"Ahm, yeah..." Muttered the knight quietly. "By the way, what´s up about this stuff behind you?"

"This? Oh, it´s my luggage of course. A mage must always prepare himself for everything."

 _´That looks more like you are having your whole house with you´_ Artorias thought, but the knight didn´t want to argue anymore with Erza. It´s bad enough that he overslept. Wouldn´t be necessary to annoy her even more.

They entered the train and headed to Hargeon Town, one of the largest port towns in Fiore. The ride didn´t take very long since the town was not very far away from Magnolia. Both mages didn´t talk very much with each other since it felt a bit awkward that they actually were going on a journey together.

To be honest, Artorias didn´t hate her, nor did Erza, but she was annoying him with her ways of doing things. Always trying to make the guild better than it was, correcting every guild member who was not the way she liked. That is why Artorias never tried to talk with her in a friendly manner, but what does he know about her? He should never judge people cause of their appearance or their personality. It´s better to just leave them alone. That´s how he has always done things since the incident.

After they left the train, they headed to the large port. They walked through the town and though Artorias knew this city very well, it still fascinated him with its old buildings.

When the mages arrived at the port, Erza asked one of the sailors about the Island.

"Zulu Island? It´s pretty far away from here. What do you want there?"

"We are mages from Fairy Tail and got a request, that people are having trouble with something." Erza answered and then glanced at her company as if she expected something from the knight. First Artorias was confused, but then he realized it and took out the piece of paper she handed over to him yesterday. He showed it to the sailor who then looked at it.

"Well, normally I don´t ship out so far away, but since you are from a guild, I guess I can make an exception. For money of course", he added quickly.

"After we arrived at our destination." Erza told him, which he seemed not to agree to first, but after she sent him her famous frightening glance, he accepted with a shrill voice.

The weather was surely wonderful, as they sailed out into the far wide sea. The waves were calm and the wind blew even into the right direction. It should only be a matter of time till they arrive at the island.

"What is even this island?" This question soared up as Artorias looked into the bright blue sky.

"If you would have done your research, you would know" The scarlet mage teased him but then decided to tell him tell since it would be better if she told him now than when it´s already too late.

"As it´s name says, Zulu Island is an Island southwest of Hargeon. It´s most famous for the mountain, which the natives worship as holy. No simple civilian is allowed to enter the island. The natives don´t even trade with outsiders. It is said that they do eat new-borns and sacrifice everyone who dares to enter the island to their devil god."

The last words scared Artorias even to the bone as he imagined how those cannibals look like. And to such people they travel right now?

"Look who did his research right! You should take an example of her, boy" The sailor laughed and patted his head, which made Artorias both embarrassed and angry. "I suspect the natives there got a real problem they can´t handle alone since they never really interacted with us."

While they seemed to see something far away from them, the wind got stronger and stronger. Artorias did not really care about the sudden change of the weather, but as dark clouds suddenly appeared out of nowhere, all of them seemed to be worried – even the great Titania, which meant something.

"Dammit, we got into a storm!" The sailor yelled as he removed the sail from his ship. Artorias did not really know what to do in such a situation. Because the ship shacked so much, the knight almost fell into the cold sea water.

"Keep yourself at the rim!" He screamed but it was already too late. A huge wave suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Then everything just went dark.

* * *

 **Hay!**

 **I´m happy to see that more and more people seem to take interest in my story ^^ it´s really helping me to write when i know that people are reading it**

 **Also, i know my chapters are really short and they should be at least a little bit longer, so i promise you that my next chapter will be much longer than this one.**

 **See you in the next chapter :D**

 **\- Raven**


	4. From Sand To Ice

Artorias slowly opened his eyes.

He could feel wet cold sand underneath him and hear waves breaking against the coast. With a terrible headache he stood up and cleaned the dirt from his armor. Where was he?

The knight looked around and found himself standing on a sand coast. Then he remembered what happened to him and the boat.

 _´Well, I guess if even I with my steel armor survived here, that damn Erza must be here somewhere lying around too.´_

Artorias decided it was for the best if he starts to search for her as she could be in trouble. He could already imagine how she is being captured right now and crying for help. She is lucky that a knight is around to rescue her! The thought inspired him so much that he was almost running into the deep jungle before him.

Far away he could see a giant mountain. If he was right, he must be on Zulu Island right now. Thanks to the mountain it was impossible to get lost here. The goddess of fortune must love him!

As he was making his way through the green, he got reminded of a book he once read as a kid. It was about a man who was shipwrecked off the coast of an island and nearly drowned as the only survivor of a trading ship. The man had nothing with him except a bottle of old whiskey and his torn clothes. Somehow he survived by using the environment of his surroundings and the knowledge from his old home. After years passed he finally got rescued by some fishermen and returned home.

Somehow the knight felt like this poor man right now. The only big difference is that Artorias is completely clueless about surviving in the wilderness. But he has to at least try. He is a mage from the indestructible guild Fairy Tail and once he has his beautiful greatsword in his hand, nobody can stop him!

To confirm his proud statement, he searched for the handle of his sword on his back, but somehow he couldn´t find it. First Artorias needed some seconds to realize it, but then...

"WHERE IS MY BLOODY GREATSWORD?!"

* * *

 **Erza´s POV**

Erza was walking through the unknown jungle in front of her. Not long ago she woke up here and decided to look for Artorias and the natives who lived here. According to the instructions, which could be read on the paper, the tribe must be living at the foot of this great mountain. Although the island must not have many visitors, she looked out for traps. One mistake could be fatal here. After all this was a S-Class job. She hoped Artorias realized that too.

 _´Why did Master even promote him in the first place?´_ She asked herself, but her thoughts got interrupted as she could hear a scream not far away from her position. It sounded like Artorias.

 _´Speaking from the devil.´_ She smiled and then pursued the place she thought she heard it from.

When she stopped running, she saw something that looked like a wooden wall around a village. She could see that it was inhabited cause smoke rose from the midst. As she walked towards the gate, she noticed how an arrow was shot towards her. The scarlet mage easily dodged it and looked up the wall.

Some men were standing there, their bows directed at her.

"Who are you?" A furious voice asked.

"I am Erza Scarlet. I am here because of the request you sent to Fairy Tail."

"Give us a proof that you are not lying!"

Erza smirked and then used her famous Requip Magic to prove her words. The men seemed first confused, looked at each other, but then nodded.

"You are allowed to enter, mage!" They opened the wooden gate and gave her entry.

As she entered, the first thing which fell into her eye was a knight tied up at a big campfire. Erza just face palmed by the view of the helpless S-Class mage.

"Well, that didn´t work out as planned..." The Knight muttered embarrassed.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Still shocked from the realization that he just lost his sword, the knight stood there. This was a real deal for him. He was completely useless without his sword. How should he rescue Erza now from the evil men who captured her?_

 _The thought of it made him cry innerly. But he can´t give up just like that. He is a knight, a deliverer of justice! He can´t give up only because something went not the way he liked._

 _´I need to find my sword and then save Erza!´ Artorias proclaimed keen and then walked a step forward._

 _"Hm?"_

 _Artorias looked down cause he felt something underneath his foot, but it was already too late. Suddenly the world turned upside down for Artorias – literally._

 _"A trap?!", the knight yelled both surprised and angry as the rope closed around his ankle._

 _´This seriously can´t get any worse...´ Artorias thought, but fate can never stop to surprise you even more. Out of the dark men moved out and assembled around the mouse in the trap. They barely had any clothes on them. Only spears in their hand and something that looked like a piercing in their nose._

 _"Ho Ho Ho, see what we got here! An adventurer on his path to death!" The others laughed by his words._

 _"You bastards! Let me free!" Artorias cried out as they tied him up unto a large stick and transported him away._

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

"Do you know this man?" An old tiny man asked came out of his tent, with a wooden stick in his hand. He had white hair and dark brown skin. He somewhat looked like Makarov from his size and age.

"Unfortunately, yes." The scarlet mage answered. Artorias didn´t know if she was angry at him now or just disappointed, but to be honest the knight didn´t want to know. He is already embarrassed enough to find himself in this situation.

After they untied him again, Erza noticed that one of the men, who were standing besides the midget, was wielding a rather familiar sword.

"Isn´t that..."

"Hey! Give me back my beloved greatsword!" Artorias yelled as he saw his treasure in the hand of someone else.

The man gave him grudging the sword back.

"We found it at the coastline. You should treat your sword better."

After sending him an angry gaze, Artorias looked carefully at his greatsword to make sure it didn´t got harmed.

Ignoring the swordsman, the old man coughed into his hand to grasp their attention and then began to explain.

"I am Shaka, chief of the Zulus, an old tribe here on the island, and the one who send out this request. As you have already figured out, we don´t like outsiders, especially if they are here for treasure hunting." Now he looked at Artorias, who felt unease by the gaze of the chief. "But we decided to make an exception with you both because we need your help. Hundreds of years our tribe has been protecting this mountain and nothing like that ever occurred to us."

Now the face of Shaka darkened as if he was too afraid to continue.

"Since a few months people keep disappearing in the mountain. We sent searchers up there, but they also never returned to us. We are not sure what it is, what keeps killing our men, but you two need to stop it." Tears made it way to the ground as the old man was crying. "..Last week my son searched on his own for the missing people...he never returned"

Erza and Artorias remained speechless after his sad words. Then Artorias made a step forward to the old man, laying his hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry, old man. The riders of justice are here to take revenge for what this thing did to you and your family." A caring smile could be seen on Artorias face as he continued. "Tomorrow you will have his head!"

Erza was surprised how the man, who was some minutes ago laying here tied up on the ground, now acting like a real knight in shining armor would do. This person was surely a strange type.

"Do you know how this thing looks like?" Erza then came finally to word.

"Unfortunately not. Nobody survived long enough to report from it."

"So we are going to face up there something unknown."

Erza sighed. She didn´t like the idea of going up there and playing the prey.

"What is it, Erza?" Artorias turned his face to the scarlet mage as he could see that she was worried about something. "Could it be that the great Titania is scared of climbing?"

The only answer he got was an iron blow into his face, knocking him almost out.

The iron maiden then stared up with a bold look at the mountain as if she would challenge it.

"We will set out this nightfall. Be sure that you have relaxed till then, because this will be an ugly battle."

* * *

Fierce wind howled around their ears as they were climbing up the rocky path. It gave a surreal feeling if you realize that they were on island and it was summer, and here the mountain was full of ice and snow. And the worst thing was – with every step it got colder and colder.

"No matter what lives up there, it must be the cold itself!" Artorias shouted, but his voice got overwhelmed by the pure force of the wind.

They were already walking for a considerable amount of time and they still haven´t found something of interest. It seemed like nothing lived up here. Everything was dead. Not even trees sprouted here. The only thing Artorias could see was snow and stone – and you can not really call that something which was alive.

The thought already crossed Artorias, that those people were just killed by the brute force of cold. But he promised this old man the head of this monster. And he couldn't possibly break such a promise. So there they were - a silver knight and a scarlet mage on their way into the uncertain.

After some time, they reached something that looked like a plateau. But he noticed something much more strange. The plateau was completely windless. Everything was silent.

"Something is wrong here." Erza warned him as she pointed at something in front of her. A cave.

"Things seems to get finally interesting." Artorias said calmly as he drew his weapon. "Erza, stay outside of the cave and tell me when you see something unnatural. I will investigate the cave."

Erza didn´t like the plan of separation, but what choice did they have? They did not know what awaited them here.

"Be careful."

"You too." Artorias smirked with a toothy grin and then proceeded walking into the cave.

The cave itself was made completely out of ice. Large stalactite crowned above him, which were surely far older than him. If Artorias would be honest, he was scared. He didn´t know what waited in front of him. But he needed to progress to success in this job.

When he reached the end of the cave, his eye first could recognize nothing out of place, but then he noticed something strange in front of him. There was something in the ice...people!

Not only a few – there were at least 20 humans trapped in the ice. Their faces were wrapped in fear and it was horrifying to see them like that. Now it was proven that it was actually some sort of thing which turned them into ice blocks. But where could that creature be? If its not in his cave it must be...

"ERZA!"

* * *

 **Erza´s POV**

Erza saw how Artorias shape disappeared from her sight. She hoped for him he won´t meet something unexpected in there. True, she wanted to succeed in this mission, but she did not want to return alone from it. But then she shook her head. She should trust him more. They were now partners, and they should act like such too.

Something brought her out of her thoughts as a gust of wind reached her skin. She turned around and looked into the sky. There she could perceive a black point which approached her at high speed.

Experienced as Erza was, she instantly knew what to do and changed to her Heaven´s Wheel Armor. Then she prepared a large amount of swords, which were directed against the approaching enemy. As the point more and more became bigger and bigger, she could determine, that it must be exceedingly large.

It´s entire body was covered in white scales. It also seemed to have giant wings, which explains why it was so high in the sky in the first place. Erza did not need much time to realize what this creature was.

"A wyvern." She pointed out as she prepared the last few swords.

Then, shortly before the dragon could nosedive at her, the scarlet mage finally launched all of her projectiles at him. Most of them just bounced away or broke as they collided with his skin, but some of them injured the wyvern, which made him only more furious. Erza instantly flew away from the point she was standing. Few moments after the dragon collided there.

She thought the creature would immediately go after her now, but it seemed to have taken interest by something else. She looked at the cave and saw Artorias.

* * *

The knight could not believe what he saw here. A real wyvern was standing before him. It looked really majestic how it stood there with all its glory.

"By the name of justice, I will punish y-!" Artorias just wanted to present his speech, but he got interrupted as the dragon howled angrily and then charged directly at him.

"Did your parents not teach you that it is impolite to interrupt someone?" The knight smirked pugnaciously. He did not move an inch, seemingly ignoring the threat in front of him.

Then the unbelievable happened and the wyvern's head clashed with Artorias greatsword and it almost seemed like the time stopped, but the swordsman was being pushed back bit by bit.

"Erza, now!"

The scarlet mage did not need more words.

 **Pentagram Sword!** Erza flew directly at the dragon and delivered him some heavy slashes in the shape of a pentagram.

The beast cried out in pain by the sudden attack, but that was still not the finishing blow it needed.

In fact, it pushed Artorias even more back, but that was still all in his plan. As he was being pushed back into the cave, he jumped high into the air, leaving the dragon clueless behind. While he was still in the air, he cut the stalactite in front of him off, which were falling now directly down into the dragon.

The swordsman landed graceful behind the pierced dragon on his feet and sheathed his weapon.

"Seems like I underestimated you, Artorias." Erza said smiling. "Now you can fulfil your promise to the chief."

"...and even more" The knight added and looked behind. People were coming out of the cave now.

"I found them in the cave and it seemed to me like they were the missed ones from the village."

One of them, a young man, came to the two mages with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you for rescuing us! We owe you our lives."

He explained them how they got captured by the dragon after a hopeless fight. It seemed like the dragon tried to ice them up and eat them afterwards whenever he feels hungry.

Because the whole head was too heavy to transport, Artorias cut off only his horn and then they went back to the village.

The old man could hardly believe his luck as he saw how his son and the others returned to him. They had a big feast at this night and Artorias then found out, that the Zulu Tribe does not worship any evil devil god or eat new-born. It was only a rumour to spread so people wouldn´t visit the island.

The next day, Artorias and Erza departed from Zulu Island by one of their ships. They were allowed to take the horn with them and a lot of gold, although they still argued how much each of them will get.

"That was quite a journey." Artorias yawned as he looked back at the mountain, which was still in sight.

"Yeah, we learned much from this job."

"I would even admit now that you are not half as bad as I thought." The Swordsman laughed after his statement, but quickly shut his mouth again as he noticed Erza´s famous look which could kill dragons.

"Did you say something?"

"I wouldn´t dare!"

"Good, then - Let´s head back to Fairy Tail!"

* * *

 **And this is the End of the Zulu Island Arc! ~**

 **I hope you liked it ^^ i´m pretty proud of it, especially since this chapter was pretty long(for my conditions) and i also put pretty much effort in writing it ~**

 **Don´t be shy to review - as i already said, i´m happy about every support i get.**

 **In the next chapter Artorias will finally meet Lucy, let´s see how that will turn out :P**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Raven**

 **PS: The Sailor from last chapter is doing well as he got rescued by some pirates, although i can´t say that he is happy with his new crew xD**


	5. Formation Of Team Natsu

**Eisenwald Arc**

In the infamous guild Fairy Tail, everyone is doing their usual routines on a normal day. As always, Wakaba flirts with Mira, but she tells him that he has a wife by using her **Transformation Magic.** Cana complains about wanting to drink in peace but Macao tells her that she drinks too much.

The Dragonslayer Natsu rested his chin on the table wanting to go on a job and Happy reminded him that they were running low on money which made Lucy complain about not taking the two million Jewel reward. In conclusion, she went up to the request board to look for a mission. Mira then told her that she would need to know if Lucy were to pick a job because the Master is at a meeting. She explained her how the connection between guilds works and also mentioned the dark guilds.

"Hurry up and pick a job" Natsu said, smiling at Lucy.

"And what gives you the right, if I pick one or not?" Lucy glared at Natsu.

"Well, we are a team, you know."

"We picked the job last time. This time it´s your turn." Happy said.

"Is that a joke? Our teamwork is officially finished." Lucy crossed her arms as she looked away. "You didn´t care at all. You just needed some pretty girl, didn´t you?" She said remembering her Everlue mission.

"That is not the only reason." Natsu gave her his toothy grin. "I picked you, cause you were cool!" Lucy blushed a bit.

"What?" Gray intervened into the conversation. "No reason to be down. You will soon get more team requests than you can ever imagine!"

"Gray. Clothes." Cana reminded him as Gray looked down, seeing himself in his boxers once again.

"Shut up." Natsu spited out.

"Did you say something, hot bulb?"

"You heard me right, you pervert!"

While both continued insulting themselves, Loki tried to flirt with Lucy, wrapping his arm around her neck, but as he caught sight with her keys, he freaked out.

"Y-You´re celestial wizard?!" Loke jumped back while looking at him weird.

"Yeah. She has a weird cow and crab and stuff." Happy comes in the picture with a fish in his mouth.

"What a cruel twist of fate. " Loke screamed out loud. "I´m sorry! We can never be together!" Loke runs out dramatically, leaving Lucy clueless behind.

"What´s his deal?" Lucy asked Mira.

"Loke´s bad at dealing with celestial wizards." Mira smiled at Lucy. "Rumor has it he had trouble with a girl a long time ago."

"I´m not surprised, he´s-" Lucy gets interrupted when Natsu crashes into her. "Knock it off, you guys!"

"He picked a fight with me! Serves him right!" Gray declared triumphant.

"Your clothes." Cana reminded him once more.

As the play continued, the guild mates laughed at the both rivals, as well as Lucy, but they didn´t know what awaited them, no one did, till Loke broke gasping into the guild hall.

"THIS IS BAD!" He yelled to gather everyone´s attention at once. "They are...back again!"

Suddenly the whole atmosphere went down. Even Natsu´s and Gray´s went pale. Except Lucy, everyone was in utter shock after they heard Loke´s warning.

"They? Whom does he mean?" She asked confused by everyone´s reaction.

"I guess Loke means Erza and Artorias. If you go by strength, both of them are currently one of the strongest in Fairy Tail." Mira responded.

Then a giant shadow appeared, and with it two silhouettes.

"It´s them."

"Those are their footsteps."

"We are all doomed..." Macao muttered. Lucy watched the entrance while the guild mates were muttering things under their breath to each other.

 _´Given this reaction, they must be extremely powerful´_ Lucy pictured Erza and Artorias as frightening monsters. _´Scary!´_ The shadow of a tall armored knight carrying a giant horn over his shoulder and a woman besides him appeared as they were walking through the guild hall while people stared at them. The knight, who seemed to be Artorias, set down the horn, making a loud noise.

"I´ve returned. Is the master here?" The scarlet mage asked.

"S-So pretty...!" Lucy admired her beauty. She didn´t seem to be scary at all. ´Maybe they were frightened because of Artorias?´ She looked over to the knight, who remained silent. He had a silver armor and a blue cape, which gave him a somewhat heroic and chivalrously appearance.

"Welcome back!" Mira greeted them. "The master´s at a conference."

"I see." Erza replied shortly.

"What is this humongous thing, Artorias?" One of the guild mates asked.

"Oh, you mean this?" The knight looked back at the huge thing which he seemingly could lift without much effort. "I cut it off from a creature I slaughtered on a snowy mountain." The tone he said it made the others tremble as he said it like it was merely child´s play.

"You think, she knows about the incident at Mt. Hakobe?" Cana asked Macao while drinking a barrel of booze.

"O-Oh, crap... I´m so finished..." Macao whispered to himself.

"They are not what I imagined them to be at all." Lucy muttered.

Erza turned to everyone. catching their attention. "Listen up! I heard a lot of things when I was away. That Fairy Tail cause constantly problems. The master may have forgiven you, but I won´t!" She turned then to various people in the hall. "Cana! How can you even drink so much? Vijeeter! Dance outside! Wakaba, there are cigarette butts on the table. Nab. You hesitate again in front of the request board? Just choose a quest already! Macao!"

She finally turned to him, but just sighed by his sight.

"Say something!"

"Honestly, you cause me only trouble." Erza shakes her head in disappointment. "I will let it slide for today, without saying any more things. "

"It seems like she already said pretty much..." Lucy whispered to Mira. "Is she a disciplinarian or something like that?"

"That´s Erza for you." Happy said.

"Still, she is kind of a loudmouth, but she is still a human." Lucy indicated. "Is she really that terrible?"

The scarlet mage searched for new preys.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked by looking around.

"Aye!" Happy pointed at them. Both of them had their arounds each others neck, acting like best friends.

"H-Hi, Erza. We´re good buddies as usual!"

"Aye!" Natsu answered approvingly, turning into a 2nd happy.

"I understand. Even the best of friends surely fight sometimes with each other. But I am happy to see how both of you are getting along with each other. "

"Aye..." Natsu added.

"I´ve never seen Natsu like this before!" Lucy surprised to see Natsu acting maturely at once.

"A long time ago, Natsu challenged Erza to fight and got really beat up." Mira informed Lucy.

"And Gray was also beaten up when she saw him nacked." Macao mentioned.

"She beat Loke up for trying to hit on her." Cana added.

"I would have expected as much from him..." Lucy muttered.

"Natsu, Gray. I have to ask you for a favor." Erza´s face suddenly turned serious as she changed the topic. "We have heard a terrible story during our quest. Normally this should be a matter for the master, but I decided to do it myself. I want you to lend me your strength. Will you come with me? "

In confusion, Natsu and Gray looked at each other.

"What in the world?" Guild mates whispered to each other. "Erza´s asking for help?"

"We´ll go tomorrow! Make yourself ready."

During the conversation, Artorias did not move very much from his place, but when he smelled the incoming trouble, he turned quickly towards the exit, but unfortunately was stopped by an iron grip around his cape.

"You´ll come too, Artorias." She said it like she didn´t even need to ask for his opinion, which Artorias really pissed off.

"Since when did I become your personal slave?" The knight grumbled as his escape plan got crossed by the scarlet mage.

"You heard about it, so you are naturally involved in it too. Also your strength will be needed."

"Pff..." He muttered. "But when I go with you, I will get the whole bounty from our last job!"

"I have no problem with that, as long as you fulfill your duty."

Artorias sighed, but then raised his head confidently with a new light in his eyes. "Then you shall have my sword!"

"Mercenary..." Macao whispered behind his back. Because Artorias was a man with pride, words as such felt like someone threw a brick on his head, turning his regained confidence into ash.

 _´Me and him...´_ Natsu thought to himself looking at Gray in disbelief.

 _´...on a team?!´_ Gray thought to himself as well.

"Erza, Artorias, Natsu and Gray...I never even imagined it before..." Mira muttered."But this could very well be the most powerful team in Fairy Tail..."

* * *

 ** _The very next day..._**

The four Mages including Happy, went to Magnolia Station to take on the mission that Erza needed help with.

"Why do I have to team up with you?!"

"That´s my line! If Erza needs help, I´m more than enough by myself!"

"Then go by yourself! I don't wanna go!"

"Don´t come, then! Let Erza beat you senseless later!"

While Natsu and Gray were yelling at each other, Lucy just sighed embarrassed by them. She sat on a bank with Plue on her lap while Happy was eating fish.

"I´m sorry. Did I keep you waiting?" Erza came to the station with a huge stack of luggage. Natsu and Gray immediately stopped arguing, acting like they were friends.

"So much luggage!" Lucy stared at it in shock.

"Let´s be good buddies today, as usual!" Gray happily declared nervously.

"Aye Sir!" Natsu cheered on.

"Yes. It´s important to be on good terms." Erza said. "So, who are you? Didn´t I see you at Fairy Tail yesterday?" Erza asked Lucy curiously.

"I-I´m Lucy! I just joined!" Lucy introduced herself. "Mira-san asked me to come with you, too. It´s an honor to meet you!"

"I´m Erza. It´s a pleasure." Erza said smiling. "Aren´t you the one who defeated a mercenary gorilla with just your little finger? It´ll be wonderful to have you on board. Thanks for your help."

"M-My pleasure..." Lucy muttered, remembering that it was a bit different than the scarlet mage believed it to be.

"Erza. I´ll come along, but under one condition." Natsu turned towards Erza, dropping his playful act with Gray. "Fight me once we get back!"

This both surprised Lucy and Gray.

"Hey! Don´t get hasty!" Gray put his hand on Natsu´s shoulder, trying to convince him that this was a bad idea.

"Things are different from last time." Natsu grinded. "I can beat you now!"

Erza smirked at Natsu, accepting his request. "It´s true that you´ve improved. I feel somewhat at a disadvantage, but all right. I accept."

"All right! Now I´m fired up!" Natsu yelled as he clenched both of his fists, lighting his head on fire.

"Then let´s get aboard, shall we? It´s already late!" Erza declared while she made her way to the train.

After they entered the train, waiting to arrive to their destination, Natsu got his motion sickness, almost passing out.

"Oh, all right. Come sit next to me." Erza said.

 _"Is she telling me to move?"_ Lucy gave her a straight face.

"Just relax." Erza put her arm around Natsu, delivering him a hard punch to Natsu´s guts, which knocked him out and let him land on her lap. "There. That should be better."

 _"Th-This woman might be a little weird after all..."_ Lucy thinks to herself.

"Erza. Isn't it about time you fill us in?" Gray asked. "What exactly are we doing?"

"Right. We´re going up against the Eisenwald dark guild." Erza answered. "They plan to use a magic called Lullaby for something big."

"Lullaby?" Gray and Happy quoted.

"That thing from before?!" Lucy asked.

"I see. So you´ve encountered Eisenwald as well." Erza said.

"Probably. They mention something about Lullaby." Gray stated.

"It sounds like they were guild dropouts." Erza commented. "The plan must have been too much for them, so they ran off."

"And that plan has something to do with Lullaby?" Gray asked.

"It´s only a guess, but the shadow that dragged them off was probably Eisenwald´s main squad." Erza answered. "They must not have wanted the plan to get out."

"What kind of plan are we talking about?" Lucy questioned.

"Allow me to explain everything in order. It happened the other day on my way home after that job. Me and Artorias stopped by a pub in Onibas where wizards gather." Erza explained. "While we were in there, we overheard a conversation, where a group of wizards were talking about Lullaby´s true location"

"Lullaby...like a nursery rhyme, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. The fact it´s sealed away likely means it´s a very powerful magic." Erza replied.

"And they were members of Eisenwald too?" Gray asked.

"Yes. Like a fool, though, I didn´t recognize the name ´Erigor´ at the time." Erza said. "He´s the ace of the Eisenwald dark guild. He only accepts assassination-related jobs, for which he earned the nickname **´Erigor the Reaper.´** "

"Assassination?!" Lucy said out of surprise.

"The council outlawed assassination requests, but Eisenwald decided that money is more important. As a result, it was kicked out of the wizard guild league six years ago. However, they disobeyed orders and remain active to this very day." Erza explained.

"I think maybe I´ll go home." Lucy nervously sweats. Erza slams her fist on the side of Natsu´s head.

"I was careless! If either me or Artorias recognized Erigor´s name then, I could´ve pulverized them and had them confess their scheme!" Erza angrily said.

During that statement, Lucy realized something important, which was missing.

"Wait, where´s Artorias? Shouldn´t he be here too?"

…

…

…

…

...

Silence occurred within the group. This was truly embarrassing now since everyone forgot about Artorias till now.

* * *

 _ **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Artorias looked in disbelief at his clock. He overslept again. And this time it was worse. He was ashamed that he did it again.

"Erza´s gonna kill me now for sure..." He muttered as he jumped out of the bed and put on his precious armor. By now there were surely already on the train. It would be impossible to reach them now by simple resources.

 _´That leaves me no other choice...´_ Artorias picked up his sword and glanced over its iron chain. Yesterday he worked a bit around his sword and attached an iron chain to the handle. It can be used for various fighting styles. Also he won't be able to lose it anymore that easily since he can attach the chain to his armor. Now they´re inseparable.

"Wait for me, guys. Soon the hero in silver armor will emerge!"

* * *

 **Hey! ^^**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was a bit boring, but i thought i need to explain a bit about the current arc since i think not all of you remember everything about the first few arcs in Fairy Tail. I also needed to rewatch some episodes to make sure that the content is right. I will try to make every chapter as informative as possible to avoid confusions, but i will also try not to paste in every little conversation from the canon.**

 **I want to make the reader feel that this is an OC fanfic and not just a simple replay from the beginning of the anime. That´s why I will do my best to change the storyline to such a degree that you still can follow the canon.**

 **Also, because many questions about Artorias occured: There is a reason why I haven´t said much about neither his past nor his magic. I will reveal informations like that bit by bit in the following arcs, so do not worry ~**

 **As always, I´m happy about every kind of support i get, may it be favs, follows or reviews :D**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Update - I am still here!

Heeeey, it´s been a long time!

I just wanted to say i am still somewhat active and i surely didn´t miss the arising number of followers for my story "The Chronicles of the Abysswalker".

Sadly i haven´t had any time to update...yet! Yes you heard right, i am planning on continuing this story, although i am not sure how long i will need till the next chapter is out but i am currently collecting enough motivation and ideas to make it happen.

There´s also another thing which is concerning me. I don´t know if i am able to continue this story as it was since it´s been such a long time. So the question lies in the area if i should continue this as it was or just rewrite the whole thing again as it is popular here on this site.

For this purpose i am gonna open up a voting on my page, so you people can decide what to do.

I am already interested what the solution of this poll will be!

-Ravensworld


	7. Rewrite

**Greetings guys!**

 **It´s been a while since a new update, hasn´t it? Well, you did not wait for nothing, since i decided to finally start my rewrite for The Chronicles of the Abysswalker and the Prologue is already out, although it´s mostly a mix out of the old prologue and new things. For the rewrite i will probably use most of the Zulu Island Arc since it seems like a waste to not use it since i wrote on it quite a bit. After that i will take a new path for the story.**

 **Anyway, i hope you still hyped for this story since the next chapter will bee soon out!**

 **~Ravensworld**


End file.
